Missing Pieces
by Aragorna Strider
Summary: A story of two mutants who could have a major impact on the world. Will their powers fall into the wrong hands again or will they prosper the world?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any x-men characters

Skyler Smith  
Age: 19  
Looks: long wavy black hair with one blonde streak on her bangs, tan skin curvy body light blue/grey eyes  
Power: can control a person's mind or body just by looking in their eyes  
Crush: Victor

Arania Rogue  
Age: 16 (looks 17 but doesn't age so doesn't care)  
Looks: long straight dark chocolate hair with purple streaks in it, semi pale skin tall thin figure blue/purple eyes  
Power: absorber like Rogue, but is able to keep the powers she gains, can choose whether to knock people unconcious with her powers  
Other info: doesn't remember anything after waking up on the island, has all the powers of Stryker's mutant team, very charming, sometimes serious, and is somewhat of a smart alleck  
Crush: Logan

Arania's POV:

'Ugh, my head hurts,' I thought to myself as I sat up. I looked around me and saw a man lying on the ground in the wreckage. Another man ran towards us. I hissed at him

"Easy, girl," he said. "I'm a friend. I'm a friend." The other man sat up as well.

"Who are you?" the first man asked. "Where am I?"

"My name is Remy LeBeau, and you're on Stryker's Island. He shot you in the head with an adamantium bullet, which made you lose your memory," the second man answered.

"What is my name?" the first man inquired.

"Your name is Logan," Remy replied. Logan noticed me for the first time and walked over.

"What's your name?" he asked me. I looked at him terrified. "Look, kid, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to know your name."

"I-I don't remember," I said softly. Remy walked over and kneeled in front of me.

"Your name is Arania Rouge," he told me gently. "You were brought here as a prisoner by a man named Victor Creed. Logan saved your life and you recently returned the favor twice."

"Then why do I not remember anything?"

"That's how you saved his life the second time—by taking an adamantium bullet that was meant for him." I looked at Logan, shocked that I would do anything for this- this strange man.

Skyler's POV:

I woke up in what looked like a lab. I immediately saw the way out and headed towards it, only to be stopped by an old, bald man. I looked into his eyes and tried to make him move, but it was like he was resisting my control. The man behind him, however, was easier to control. I made him move the old man out of the way and then I ran, with both of the men on my heels. The building looked like a laboratory and I don't like those at all.

"Skyler, please stop," the bald man yelled after me. I ignored him and kept going. The white haired man raised his hand and, not even 2 feet in front of me, raised a metal wall stretching from the floor to the ceiling.

'Oh, crap!' I thought to myself. 'I'm running from mutants. That doesn't help matters much.'

'Skyler, we want to help you,' I heard the bald man say, but when I turned around, his lips weren't moving. 'Please let us help you!'

'Stay out of my head!' I screamed inside my head. As I had hoped, the intensity of the thought shook the mind reader badly enough to let me escape. I found an elevator, climbed inside, and was almost instantly taken to the ground floor. 'Where's Arania?' I thought to myself. I ran outside the building and collided with a boy that looked about my age with red sunglasses.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" he exclaimed.

"Scott, it's me, Skyler," I said. "Do you know where Arania is?"

"No. I thought that she followed you out," he said. We looked at each other.

"She's still on the island," I said grimly.

"This is bad," Scott said.

"Ya think?" I half screeched. The men from earlier came outside. "Stay away from me, Baldy."

"We're not going to hurt you, Skyler," he said. "We want to help you."

"You want to help me? Help me find Arania Rouge," I hissed.

"That's what we want to do, Skyler," he said. "You just have to let us help."

"Skyler, let them," Scott said. "They can help."

"Fine," I said. "If this doesn't work, I'm out of here."


	2. Chapter 2

Arania's POV:

I stuck with Logan after Remy left the island, but only because I had a feeling that he was gonna need my help soon. I walked close behind him, only popping closer when he turned to gripe.

"I can teleport us to wherever we're going, if you want," I said. He turned around and walked back to me.

"Can you teleport us to New York City?" he asked. I nodded and grabbed his arm. Seconds later, we appeared in an alley in NYC in different clothes than we had teleported in. "Thanks, kid." He began to walk away. I ran after him.

"Please don't leave me alone," I said. "I don't want to be alone."

"Look, kid. I don't think that you should stick around me," he said. "I don't want or need you to get hurt because of me again." He walked off, leaving me alone in the middle of the sidewalk. I ran the other way. A little while later, I ran into a tall, stocky man who had nails like a bag lady. He grabbed my shoulder hard.

"Let me go!" I cried as his nails dug into my skin.

"Well, well, well," the man said. "If it isn't the little Rogue."

"Let go of me now," I hissed. My hands started to steam. The man just laughed.

"What are you gonna do to me?" he asked. I grabbed his wrist and burned it, making him let me go. I ran away as fast as I could, only to run into another man with white hair.

"Please don't hurt me," I said softly. I looked behind me and saw the man from earlier weave his way through the crowd. "Please don't let him hurt me."

"I won't," the white-haired man said. He pulled me through the crowd to a bald man, a black-haired girl, and a boy with red sunglasses. "Sabertooth is after her, Charles. She's not safe out in the open."

"Arania, come with us," the girl said. I looked at her like she was crazy. "Ara, don't you remember me?"

Skyler's POV:

"Skyler, remember. She may not remember you," Professor Xavier said to me.

"I understand that, Professor," I said. Eric came towards us, with Ara in tow.

"Sabertooth is after her, Charles. She's not safe out in the open," Eric said. Professor X nodded.

"Arania, come with us," I said. She looked at me like I was crazy. "Ara, don't you remember me?"

"I-I don't remember anything," she said. Sabertooth was getting closer.

"Professor, get these people off the sidewalk before they get hurt," I said. All of the people moved out of Victor's way.

"Give me the Rogue, and no one gets hurt," he said. Ara cowered into Eric's side.

"Victor, just leave her alone," I said, making eye contact. He turned and walked away, leaving her with us. She never left Eric's side the whole ride back to the mansion. "Ara, come with me. You're safe now." She looked up at Eric, who nodded, and followed me to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

"How do you know who I am?" she asked. I smiled a little.

"We were best friends, Ara," I said. "The boy that you saw with me and the Professor was your friend Scott Summers."

"I'm glad you were my friends, even though I don't remember you that well," she said. She layed on her bed and immediately fell asleep. I sat and watched as colors emanated from her fingers, bathing the room with light. It was always amazing to watch her sleep. Suddenly, the colors began to get darker. I ran to get Erik, Scott, and the professor, but was stopped in my tracks. "Skyler, help me!" Ara screamed. "Skyler, Scott, anyone, help me!" The guys ran in.

"What's wrong with her?" Scott asked. Professor Xavier cringed as he read her mind. He pulled me and Scott out.

"While you were on the island, did she ever get taken from her cell?" he asked. I nodded.

"One time," I answered sadly. "Stryker had come in and had two guards drag her out kicking and screaming. When she was thrust back in the cage, she wouldn't speak to anyone. He came back repeatedly and had her brought out. When she'd return, she was covered in scrapes and bruises, and the occasional dislocated shoulder. When we tried to ask her what was wrong, she'd snap at us." Ara sat straight up and looked around. When she knew she was safe, she pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head in her hair. Scott went over to her and began to comfort her. "Professor, what's wrong with her?"

"When she was taken the first time, they bonded adamantium to her entire skeleton," he said. "They also unknowingly filled an extra set of veins with the excess. She screamed for you to save her, but no one could hear her. She locked the memory away and soon became withdrawn and submissive. Skyler, she was being trained to be a weapon."

"Why would anyone do such a thing to an innocent little girl?" I asked. The professor shook his head and left. I told Scott what had happened and that we needed to let her have some time to recover. He nodded and we left.

Arania's POV:

As soon as the two kids were out of sight, I opened my window and climbed out. I wasn't going to sit in a gilded cage. I ran as far as I could and collapsed onto the ground. If they thought I was going to sit in another cage for the rest of my life, they had another thing coming. That flood of memories I had wasn't pretty, but they helped me understand one thing: My "friends" didn't come when I had needed them most. They hadn't come when I was being put in so much pain. It showed me that I had no friends. The man from before walked into my line of sight, came over to where I was, and kneeled down.

"Hello, little Rogue," he said.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"I want to help you, Arania," he said. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Fat chance," I said. "Everyone who's wanted to help me has lied to my face, so why should I believe you?"

"Because I trained you, showed you how to use your claws," he said. "I took care of you when you were in that facility. Besides, what other choice do you have?"

"I could go solo for a while," I said.

"Without your memories, you don't know how to defend yourself," he said. "I can protect you." I smirked.

"Just one thing," I said. "I remember you, Victor, and I remember what happened. You tried to kill me and Logan. You can forget it." I teleported out of there before he could comprehend what had just happened. I ran for a while and then morphed when I was away from people. About three hours later, I arrived at my old home. Everything was just as I left it when they had come for me.


End file.
